una mala noche
by darkii-chan
Summary: Una pesadilla y un terremoto no son la mejor combinación para Miles Edgeworth.....PWxME. shonen-ai fic. ¡¡¡SPOILER del caso 4 del PW: ace attorney! primer fic, dejar reviews si quereis


pueeeeeeesss ke este es mi primer fic...aver como va

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Phoenix Wright: Ace attorney no me pertenecen, son de la compañía Capcom, y no hago esto para sacar dinero

Summary: Una pesadilla y un terremoto juntos no so la mejor combinación para Miles edgeworth...Yaoi y shonen-ai fic. PWxME!! Spoiler del caso 4 en PW: ace attorney

aora si...AL FIIIIIIIICC!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Un silencio pacífico recorria la casa entera, Pesu dormía plácidamente en el salón, y el viento entraba por la ventana. Tan sólo en la habitación se podía oir una respiración agitada e irregular. Miles Edgeworth, dormido, tenía de nuevo la pesadilla que le había perseguido durante años...

Sueño:

-¡Sueltelo!- las imágenes pasaban a toda prisa. Dos hombres sentados en el suelo de un ascensor

-¡Deje de respirar mi aire!- Uno de los hombres agarró al otro con violencia

algo cayó a los pies de un niño pequeño. Una pistola..

-¡Suelte a mi padre!- Con lágrimas en los ojos, el pequeño lanzó la pistola hacia ninguna parte, cuando de repente

¡¡¡¡¡BANG!!!!!

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fin del sueño

----------------------

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!- Miles Edgeworth se encontró de repente sentado en la cama, con el torso empapado de sudor, gritando y respirando agitadamente. Intentaba coger aire, pero era inutil. Estaba en estado de shock.

Algo se movió en la cama, y el segundo ocupante de esta se levantó, quedando también sentado, y mirando a Edgeworth con cara de preocupación.

-.....Miles??-Phoenix Wright tocó el hombro de su pareja, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Edgeworth seguía respirando agitadamente, pero pareció tranquilizarse un poco al ver el rostro comprensivo de Phoenix, y al notar que este lo abrazaba para calmarlo

-...otra vez "ese" sueño?..-preguntó phoenix. Esgeworth solo asintió.

Nada más hacer la pregunta, el suelo empezó a temblar, cada vez más fuerte. Como una reacción instintiva, Phoenix agarró fuertemente a Edgeworth y lo tumbó junto a él, abrazándolo firmemente para que no le ocurriera nada. El terremoto fue disminuyendo su intensidad, hasta que la tierra se quedó quieta.

Aun abrazado a Edgeworth, Phoenix levantó un poco la cabeza para ver si había algún daño serio en el mobiliario de la casa. A simple vista no había nada grave. Pero ese no era ahora el problema. Miles se había agarrado a Phoenix, y temblaba de terror mientras que hundía su rostro en el pecho de Phoenix. El pelinegro se quedó ahí, quieto, tan sólo tratando que Edgeworth se tranquilizara, susurrándole al oído que ya había pasado todo, que no estaba solo, que siempre estaría con él, y que le quería.

Poco a poco, le respiración de el fiscal se fue recuperando, hasta que se vio capaz de levantar la cabeza hacia Phoenix.

-...gracias...-murmuró Edgeworth. Phoenix sólo le miró cariñosamente. Miles siempre adoraba esa mirada, se perdía en esos ojos azules que le hacían sentir tranquilo, comprendido, amado y feliz.

-¿estás mejor?-Phoenix todavía no sabía porqué había ratos que Edgeworth se le quedaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, y como lentamente se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que habitualmente no se veía. Edgeworth salió de su ensimismamiento, y asintió con la cabeza.

Poco despues, y lentamente, Edgeworth volvió a caer dormido, pero esta vez Phoenix Wright velaba su sueño, para que no tuviera pesadillas durante lo que quedaba de noche.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

YA LO SEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! un poco cursiiii no hace falta que se me diga. Pero en fin es mi primer fic que quereis, ser comprensivos andaaaa.

wen ya iré subiendo algocuando tenga tiempo valee?? no seais crueles y dejarme alguna review, aunke sea para decir lolailoo XDD

nos vemooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssss


End file.
